Lesson
by denayaira
Summary: Naruto punya tetangga baru! Dan tetangga baru yang songong itu balkon kamarnya malah tepat berhadapan dengan balkon kamarnya sendiri. Uuh, bisa nggak sih dia berteman dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu? Atau malah bermusuhan? Atau malah…? Lesson 5: "Aku bukan budakmu!" ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Akan jadi shounen-ai tapi masih murni friendship. Prekuel 'Homework' dan 'Exam'. Read and review?
1. Lesson 1

**Author's Note:**  
This fic is requested by my beloved Freiya (FrozenMaiden. DarkHour). *big hug* Katanya ini dopingnya buat UAS. Nyehehe… Jadi, inilah prekuel dari Homework dan Exam. Ng, bingung? Susunannya, Lesson – Homework – Exam… gitcuuu…! Megu bener-bener nggak pernah nyangka fic rated M yang hampir PWP itu malah jadi fic multichap gini! XD BTW, berhubung banyak yang stress karena Megu nge-angst melulu belakangan ini… Dengan ini, nyahaha, Megu back to fluffy~! Yeeah! *digetok*

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Oh no… I don't own Naruto. Aku tak punyaaa… Megu tak punyaaaah… *mulai ngamen*

* * *

Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu membuka pintu kamarnya… kamar barunya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang melihat kamarnya yang kosong itu. Ya, kamarnya nyaris kosong, hanya dua kotak cokelat besar yang penuh oleh barang-barangnyalah yang membuat kamar ini tak bisa disebut kosong. Belum ada ranjang, belum ada lemari atau meja apapun. Mungkin semuanya masih dalam truk, melalui perjalanan dari Otto menuju Konoha. Yang ada di sini sekarang hanyalah barang-barang yang ia dan keluarganya bawa sendiri dengan mobil pribadi mereka. Ia lalu mengambil cutter yang dipinjamnya dari sang kakak dan mulai membuka kotaknya. Tak ada salahnya mengeluarkan sedikit barang-barangnya sekarang… setidaknya beberapa buku—untuk melalui beberapa jam ke depan, hingga truk pengangkut barang itu datang dan ia harus membantu untuk mengatur barang-barang pindahan… yaah, minimal mengatur kamarnya sendiri.

Dengan logam tipis yang tajam berbalut plastik berwarna biru tua itu, ia tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuka sang kardus. Segera setelah terbuka, ia mulai mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya sekarang. Perjalanan sembilan belas jam dari Otto hingga ke Konoha sudah cukup membosankan baginya. Melewatkan beberapa jam berikut dalam kebosanan lagi? Itu sama sekali bukan pilihan untuk bocah berumur sepuluh tahun ini.

Saat ia sedang berjongkok di sisi kardus dan mengeluarkan beberapa barangnya, ia mendengar suara keras. Tidak telalu keras sebenarnya, tapi cukup mengganggu telinga di tengah kesunyian lantai dua yang hanya diisi olehnya sendiri. Ayah dan kakaknya, sedang sibuk mengurusi barang-barang mereka sendiri di lantai satu. Sedangkan ibunya, sepertinya sedang menyiapkan makan siang… sandwich atau roti apalah namanya itu. Jadi, otomatis suara keras itu menarik perhatiannya. Bocah bermata onyx hitam ini memendarkan pandangannya di kamarnya itu, mencari dimana kira-kira asal suara tadi… asal suara yang seperti ketukan tad- ah, berbunyi lagi. Kini matanya tertuju pada jendelanya… tepatnya, pintu kaca menuju balkonnya. Dari pintu kaca yang tidak begitu besar itu, ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain balkonnya—beton keras berwarna abu-abu dengan beberapa tiang besi sebagai penahannya, juga… beberapa bola karet kecil berwarna-warni: putih, hijau, abu-abu, ungu, biru tua dan merah, di atas balkon itu… eh, tunggu dulu… BOLA?

Tepat saat itulah, mata onyxnya mendapatkan satu bola baru… bola oranye kecil yang melenting entah darimana, menubruk kacanya dan terpantul ke atas balkon. Hei-hei, bola siapa ini?

Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku ini bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan, dengan rasa penasaran bercampur emosi, menuju sang pintu kaca. Saat itulah, ia menangkap sosok anak lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang bersandar di balkon lain, balkon yang berhadapan tepat dengan balkonnya sendiri. Anak lelaki pirang bermata biru yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Ia lalu menyadari, anak lelaki yang dilihat itu masih memegang dua bola sejenis berwarna oranye di tangannya. Ternyata dia pelakunya!

Bocah inipun segera membuka pintu kacanya dan memandang tak suka pada anak itu. Tetapi, belum juga satu katapun terluncur sebagai tanda protesnya, ia segera dihadang dengan sebuah kalimat dari bocah yang itu…

"Hai, tetangga!"

* * *

**Lesson**

Chapter 1

_**…how to Run For & From A Stranger.**_

_

* * *

_

Dua orang wanita muda dengan rupa yang amat berbeda saling berpelukan. Rasa bahagia terpancar dari masing-masing wajah wanita yang mengenakan gaun biru muda dan gaun berwarna peach berlengan merah itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Kushina!" kata Mikoto riang pada sahabatnya semasa kuliah itu. Wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu tak lagi memeluk sahabatnya, tapi terus saja memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga! Makanya kaget sekali sewaktu mendengar kau menyebut alamat rumah ini… aku sudah cukup senang mengetahui kau kembali ke Konoha lagi setelah sekian lama, dan ternyata rumah kita malah saling membelakangi!" balas wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah tua yang dipanggil Kushina itu.

Hanya beberapa meter dari sana, seorang pria muda berambut pirang dan bermata biru menatap pada suami dari sahabat istrinya, Uchiha Fugaku. Sang pria pirang mengenakan kemeja santai berlengan pendek berwarna hijau muda dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sementara sang pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu masih mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya—baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya yang baru. Sebuah senyum yang amat sangat jarang terlihat mampu terukir di wajah sang Uchiha. Jangan salah, bukan Mikoto saja yang bahagia detik ini. Ia juga tentu bahagia bisa bertemu sang sahabat yang tak lagi ditemuinya lebih dari delapan tahun.

Pria muda berambut pirang itupun balas tersenyum, tetapi berkata,  
"Masih sombong seperti dulu, Uchiha? Tidak mau mengulurkan tangan duluan, hm?"

Senyuman di wajah Fugaku semakin lebar saja. Ia membalas, masih dengan senyum itu.

"Kau pun masih tidak sopan seperti dulu, Namikaze. Tak bisakah kau terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tanganmu untuk bersalaman dengan sahabatmu sendiri?"

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari sang Namikaze.  
"Dasar Fugaku! Sudah bertahun-tahunpun kau tetap saja seperti ini!"

Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, merekapun menyusul adegan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kushina dan Mikoto—berpelukan. Yeah, sebenarnya pelukan itu sungguh bukan pemandangan yang enak dilihat untuk dua orang pria, terlebih yang masing-masing sudah berkeluarga. Tapi mana ada orang yang mau menginterupsi reuni antara para sahabat ini? Ng… ada sih, tapi orang-orang yang merasa terganggu ini hanya bisa diam dan mengamati dari jauh. Mereka adalah tiga anak lelaki yang duduk di sofa yang terletak di pinggir ruangan, mengamati orang tuanya masing-masing. Err, apa kusebut 'orang-orang'? Nampaknya hanya satu oran- eh, anak, yang merasa amat terganggu dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Anak yang tertua dari ketiganya, Uchiha Itachi, tak peduli pada adegan mengharukan itu dan meneruskan membaca bukunya sambil duduk di bagian paling kanan sofa berwarna biru muda. Sementara di ujung kanan, berlawanan dengannya, ada anak lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru, Uzumaki Naruto, yang sedang duduk manis dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajah… mata birunya terus saja memandang pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga sahabat orang tuanya. Sedikit banyak ia ikut senang melihat kegembiraan orang tuanya itu. Sedangkan di tengah sofa, Uchiha Sasuke, duduk dan memandang tajam pada apa yang terjadi di depan matanya itu.

Terganggu. Tertekan. Heran. Bingung. Terkejut. Semuanya sedang berputar-putar di dalam balik kepala rambut yang bermodel spike ke belakang itu.

"Aniki…" katanya dengan nada rendah pada sang kakak. Kepalanya menoleh pelan pada sang kakak, bagaikan leher robot yang tak diberi oli selama beberapa hari… tapi tak berbunyi. Eh, memangnya robot masih butuh oli ya? Ah, terserahlah.

Yang pasti, anak lelaki berumur 14 tahun yang dipanggil itu tak mengadah dari sang buku, tapi masih menyahut,  
"Hn?"

"…baru kali ini," katanya dengan nada seram, padahal dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya itu sebisa mungkin. Ia mengadah kembali pada orang tuanya yang sedang asyik bercaka-cakap dan melanjutkan dengan penuh emosi ketakutan, "Baru kali ini… aku melihat ayah tersenyum selebar itu, aniki."

"Hn."

Sang adik segera menoleh pada sang kakak dengan penuh rasa heran… heran akan kecuekan kakaknya itu. Memang sih, seorang Uchiha sudah seharusnya tetap bersikap tenang-aman-damai-tak tersenyum-keren-dan adem dalam menyikapi apapun. Tapi… apa salahnya memberi sedikit perhatian pada ayah mereka yang sekarang 'sangat tidak Uchiha' itu?

"…aniki sudah pernah lihat?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit takut, tapi memang penasaran pada ketidakpedulian anak sulung Fugaku yang tengah mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang itu.

Aniki-nya itupun menjawab kalem,  
"Kau masih muda, Sasuke, masih banyak hal yang belum kau saksikan dengan kedua matamu itu."

Jawaban ini sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam—sebagian karena sisi diri sok tahunya yang tertebas katana dalam sekejap, dan sebagian lagi… karena tak menyangka kalimat a la lansia itu bisa keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat, kakek mereka saja—Uchiha Madara, tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu. Sungguh, Sasuke tak mampu membalas apa-apa.

Anak lelaki dengan kulit yang berwarna tan di sebelah kirinya itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Suaranya yang kekanak-kanakan dan penuh rasa ingin tahu itu terdengar ke telinga sang Uchiha.  
"Memangnya ayahmu tidak pernah tersenyum, Sasuke?"

Sasuke dengan perlahan memutar arah kepalanya 180 derajat, berbalik arah dan menatap wajah anak yang mengenakan kaos oranye dan celana pendek putih itu.

"Jangan sok dekat memanggilku 'Sasuke', dobe," ancamnya dengan suara rendah, "dan jangan campuri pembicaraanku dengan aniki."

"Apa?" pekik Naruto terkejut, "Teme! Jangan panggil aku dobe!"

Sasuke membuang muka dan mendengus kesal. Tak peduli pada orang tua mereka yang sekarang sudah menatap heran pada pertengkaran kecil anak mereka ini.

"Sekali dobe tetap saja dobe. Mana ada orang yang menyapa tetangga barunya dengan melemparkan bola-bola aneh tak jelas?"

"Hei! Salahmu sendiri! Sewaktu melihatmu di kamar, aku sudah memanggilmu! Tapi kau tidak mendengarku!" balas anak pirang berumur sembilan tahun itu, "Jadi aku terpaksa memakai bola-bola koleksiku yang berharga untuk membuatmu melihat ke jendel- oh iya! Mana bolaku?" Naruto lalu mengadahkan tangan, meminta bola-bola kesayangannya kembali dari Sasuke, "Kenapa saat kuminta kemarin kau malah masuk lagi ke kamarmu?"

"Cih, yang melempar siapa yang meminta siapa? Aku tak akan mengembalikannya padamu."

"Teme! Kalau begitu biar aku ambil sendiri!" seru Naruto. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengadahkan kepalanya pada orang tua Sasuke.

"Bibi Mikoto, paman Fugaku, boleh 'kan aku pergi ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil bolaku?"

Mikoto tersenyum kalem, mewakili izinnya untuk Naruto. Narutopun langsung melesat meninggalkan ruang tengah itu.

"I-ibu!" Sasuke terkejut, tak sedikitpun menyangka ibunya akan membiarkan seorang anak pirang yang berisik dan menyebalkan itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Padahal, yang baru mereka tahu hanyalah nama masing-masing saja. Bayangkan, Uchiha Sai, sepupu sekaligus sahabat Sasuke sekalipun butuh beberapa tahun untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Sasuke dan bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya!

Sasuke segera beranjak dari sofa, mengejar langkah sang anak pirang. Tapi sepertinya ini agak sulit. Rumah ini memang bukan rumah keluarga Namikaze, tapi mereka punya tipe rumah yang sama dan—sialnya, kamar yang lokasinya sama. Sang Uchiha bungsu akhirnya sampai ke kamarnya saat anak pirang itu sudah berada di balkon abu-abu kamarnya, memunguti bola-bola berwarna-warni itu dengan tangan kecilnya yang berwarna tan.

"Jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku, dobe!" serunya pada anak itu, segera setelah ia mencapai balkon.

"Kalau bukan untuk bola-bolaku, aku juga tidak sudi menginjak kamarmu, teme!" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit, sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kamar itu lagi. Niatnya sih, mau meninggalkan balkon-melintasi kamar Sasuke-melewati koridor- dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Kamar Sasuke, koridor, dan ruang tengah. Ulang sekali lagi, kamar Sasuke, koridor dan ru- ah, Naruto bukan Dora.

"Begitu?" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai sinis, "kalau begitu jangan masuk ke kamarku lagi, dobe." Anak dengan rambut yang serupa dengan pantat bebek itu berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk, menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"He-hei! Trus bagaimana aku pulang?" Naruto sudah mulai panik.

"Lompat saja dari sini ke balkonmu!" balas anak yang mengenakan kaos biru berlengan pendek itu sambil bergerak maju, membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Saat punggungnya menyentuh penyangga balkon, mau tidak mau Naruto menatap ke tembok dan balkonnya sendiri—dengan pandangan seram tentunya.

"Teme! Kakiku masih pendek tahu! Balkon kita memang dekat, tapi tidak mungkin aku bisa memanjat hingga ke balkonku itu!"

"Memangnya kubilang 'memanjat'?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia berhasil membuat Naruto terjebak antara tubuhnya dan balkon itu sendiri. "Aku tahu, meski rupamu seperti monyet, kau tidak pandai memanjat. Jadi, kuingatkan lagi, tadi aku bilang LOMPAT dobe."

"BRENGSEK!" maki Naruto, sungguh tidak senonoh untuk anak lelaki yang baru berumur sembilan tahun. Ia terus melanjutkan protesnya, "Kau pikir aku atlet lompat, apa? Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku ini pintar memanjat, tahu! Dan, satu lagi, AKU TIDAK MIRIP MONYET!"

"Hoh?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Kalau begitu tunjukkan kemampuanmu, M-O-N-Y-E-T D-O-B-E."

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah takut. Ia memang tidak begitu mengenal anak ini, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, mereka bahkan baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi dari kelakuannya hari ini, Naruto memahami satu hal:

Kalau tidak mampu memanjat sampai ke balkonnya, dia mungkin akan dilempar jatuh hingga ke tanah.

Well, mungkin tidak seekstrim pikirannya, tapi Naruto sungguh-sungguh percaya anak bermata onyx hitam ini bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu.

Akhirnya, ia mengumpulkan kekuatan ke pita suara dan lidahnya, serta mulai membuka mulutnya…

"BIBI MIKOTOOO! Aku mau diperkosaaa! " anak pirang itu berteriak asal—sedikit banyak pengaruh dari ketakutan dan kengeriannya terhadap Sasuke.

"A-apa?" pekik Sasuke terkejut.

Menyadari pertahanan Sasuke yang melemah, Naruto segera melempar semua bola di tangannya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Iapun berhasil melewati Sasuke yang sempat berpindah tempat untuk menghindari bola-bola karetnya, tapi masih harus berurusan dengan beberapa bola karet yang berhasil mengenai wajahnya. Bocah pirang inipun segera berlari melewati kamar dan koridor, melesat menuju ruang keluarga.

Berhasil.

Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau mau mengaku kalah…

Maka, sejak hari inilah, sejarah panjang kedua anak yang bertetangga ini dimulai…

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

…gimana, minna?

Apakah kemampuan Megu bikin yang fanfic non-angst itu sudah benar-benar menghilang? TT^TT *frustasi*

Aaah… biarlah! Apapun untukmu Frei! Pokoknya UAS besok musti lancar! Jangan kayak praktek Fisika kemarin! DX

.

.

BTW… numpang, untuk semua yang udah nge-update fic SasuNarunya, gomen… Megu cuma bisa ngelirik thread-nya, tapi belum sempat bachaaa… TT^TT *mengutuk HP yang semakin lambat loading* Ngeupload ini aja matinya setengah... TT~TT

Sabar ya… Lu-chan… Kuru... (awas kalo SaiNaru! DX) Sana … Yon-chan… Yuuzu-chan… Tsuki-san… *dihajar massal*

Akihito: Siapa juga yang menunggu review anehmu?

Megu: Author manapun cinta repiu, tahu! *digetok*

Jadi… **review please?**


	2. Lesson 2

**Author's Note:**  
Baru terasa bahwa kabel data itu sangat berharga… *lebay* Tapi iya lho! Kalo nggak ada kabel data, 5 chapter terakhir WtTRW, Lesson, dan Afterlove, semuanya nggak bakal ada!! DX *orang yg baru nyadar saat ingat bahwa kabel datanya dibawa lari orang pas mau ngepost fic*

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hari ini masih hari libur musim panas, tepatnya hari ke-23 di musim panas. Meski begitu, hari belum panas. Pagi memang belum lama menjelang. Matahari bersinar begitu cerah menemani langit biru yang hampir tak berawan. Sesekali angin pagi berhembus sejuk. A perfect day to play, dan seharusnya, juga hari yang baik untuk… bernegosiasi.

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang bocah berambut pirang yang mengenakan kaos putih bergaris hitam vertikal dan celana pendek berwarna oranye gelap itu dari balkonnya. Sayang sekali, anak yang dipanggilnya tidak kunjung keluar rumah—lebih tepat lagi, keluar kamarnya. Jendela dan pintu kaca balkon anak bungsu Uchiha itu masih tertutup rapat. Entah karena orangnya masih tidur, atau mungkin memang tak sudi membuka pintu demi si pirang ini.

"Sasukee!!" panggil bocah itu lagi dengan nada yang naik beberapa tingkat dari sebelumnya. Tetapi usahanya belum berhasil. Pintu balkon kaca yang berlapis tirai biru itu masih saja bergeming.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!" panggi-err, serunya kali ini. Masih belum ada jawaban sama sekali. Angin berhembus pelan di balkon, seakan mengejek kekosongan tempat itu tanpa sang pemilik.

Bocah pirang ini terdiam sejenak, hanya untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan di pita suaranya dan kembali berteriak,  
"TEMEEEEE!!!!"

"APA, DOBE?!!" balas seorang anak yang—akhirnya—membuka pintu balkonnya.

* * *

**Lesson**

Chapter 2_  
**…to get the balls back from a sadistic bastard.**_

_

* * *

_

"Kembalikan bolaku!" seru Naruto segera dengan suaranya yang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan itu. Ia lalu menggembungkan pipinya yang berwarna karamel, serta memanyunkan kedua bibir merah mudanya. Mungkin kelihatannya seperti sedang merengek, tapi jangan salah, mata birunya tak lepas dari tatapan kesal yang terus terarah pada Sasuke.

"Mengembalikan bola pada orang yang mengganggu tidurku?" balas Sasuke sinis, membuat Naruto menyadari anak lelaki itu memang masih mengenakan piyamanya yang berwarna biru. Naruto lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh tanya dan harapan, dan dibalas pendek oleh sang Uchiha, "No way."

"HEH TEME! Bukan salahku kalau jam segini kau masih tidur seperti babi, 'kan?!" Naruto tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi.

"Dan bukan salahku juga bola-bola sialan itu nangkring di balkonku, dobe!!" Sasukepun sama.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan!!" tawar Naruto, sama sekali lupa bahwa baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia berniat bernegosiasi dengan anak Uchiha itu.

"Jijay. Memangnya itu punyamu?" balas Sasuke penuh ejekan, tangan terlipat di depan dada dengan penuh keangkuhan.

"Tentu saja itu punyaku!!" _Apa maksudnya coba?!_

"Oh?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya sangsi sekaligus senyum yang amat mengejek. Kemudian Sasuke menunduk sejenak untuk mengambil salah satu bola yang berwarna biru tua dan memegangnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Sembari menyeringai pada bola biru tak bersalah itu, ia membuka mulutnya lagi, "Seingatku bola ini milik seorang anak perempuan pirang dan bermata biru yang amat menyebalkan, dan berteriak-teriak akan diperkosa serta kabur dari balkonku kemarin."

"AKU BUKAN ANAK PEREMPUAN, TEME!!"

"Setidaknya jiwamu begitu. Mana ada bocah lelaki berumur sembilan tahun lain yang akan berteriak 'tolong-aku-mau-diperkosa' saat diancam untuk lompat ke balkon lain, dobe?!"

"A-a-itu karena kau teme! Kau mendekat persis seperti laki-laki mesum yang ada di drama kemarin malam!!" balas Naruto dengan pipi yang mulai merona.

_Heh, anak ini kebanyakan nonton TV rupanya!_

"Pokoknya aku tak akan mengembalikan ini padamu, kecuali kau bisa memanjat dan mengambilnya ke sini," balas Sasuke kesal sambil berbalik tubuh, berniat masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

"TIDAK!" lengkingan tetangganya ini sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke, bocah pirang itupun melanjutkan, "Aku pasti bisa mengambilnya tanpa harus memanjat ke balkonmu! Dattebayo!"

Sebuah seringai terukir lagi di bibir anak lelaki yang satu. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah Naruto, masih dengan seringaian yang sama.

"Kalau begitu kuberi kau waktu 24 jam," katanya dengan nada rendah dan seringaian iblis itu, "24 jam dari sekarang. Kau boleh menggunakan cara apapun untuk mengambil bolamu kembali. Tapi kalau setelah 24 jam kau gagal untuk mendapatkannya, akan kubiarkan bola itu busuk dan mengering di sana."

Naruto terhenyak sejenak dengan mulut terbuka, tapi hanya sejenak.

"Ka-kau pikir itu tomat, hah?!" bantah Naruto lagi, sukses membuat si Tomato Lover satu ini jadi panas lagi.

"Jangan menyamakan bola-bola menjijikkanmu dengan tomat, dobe!" serunya, "Pokoknya 24 jam dari sekarang!!" Dengan itu, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menarik pintunya hingga tertutup. Meninggalkan si bocah pirang yang menatap bola-bola berwarna-warni itu sambil terus berpikir keras…

_Aduuuh… bagaimana caranya, ya?_

_

* * *

_**Agen: Uzumaki Naruto  
Mission: Menyelamatkan bola-bola yang diculik Uchiha Sasuke dalam waktu 24 jam  
Status: STARTED**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto memegang sebuah tongkat plastik berwarna oranye cerah, sebuah tongkat yang persis dengan tongkat biasa sebenarnya—kalau tidak melihat ujungnya yang berbentuk tangan dengan kuku-kuku kecil, yang membuat tongkat ini tidak dipegang untuk lomba maraton… melainkan untuk menggaruk punggung. Kini digapai-gapaikannya tongkat itu oleh si bocah pirang menuju balkon sang Uchiha.

_Aah, terlalu pendek…!_

"Hei dobe," panggil suara rendah dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari—tapi entah kenapa sudah dihapalnya mati, "apa kau pikir karena tongkat itu punya tangan ia akan memanjang sendiri dan menggenggam bola-bolamu?"

"Diam kau, Teme!!"

**-Scrapper's Stick Mission, status: FAILED-**

**

* * *

  
**

Tongkat penggaruk memang terlalu pendek untuk digunakan saat ini. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak punya tongkat lain bukan? Kali ini Naruto memegang sebuat tongkat besi ringan yang berwarna abu-abu—ringan memang, kalau tidak ditambah dengan helai-helai plastik tegang berwarna merah maroon yang berkumpul diujungnya. Yup, benda itu adalah sapu—tepatnya sapu ijuk kesayangan sang ibu. Kushina memang lebih sering menggunakan vacuum cleaner dibanding sapu ini. Tapi entah untuk alasan apa, sang ibu sangat mencintai sapu ini sampai-sampai sang sapu disimpan baik di dalam kamarnya, tepat di bawah ranjangnya dengan Minato.

Beberapa butir keringat membasahi dahi berwarna tan ini. Misi yang satu ini memang agak sulit. Dengan tangan kecilnya itu Naruto harus memegang si Nona Sapu—begitu Naruto memanggilnya, dari ujung saja dan mengarahkan bagian ijuk itu ke balkon Sasuke. Tentu saja itu berat! Sebenarnya, akan jauh lebih baik kalau Naruto bisa mengambil pilihan lain—tongkat golf kesayangan ayahnya. Sayang sekali ia tak bisa mengambil tongkat itu karena tak tahu dimana tongkat itu disimpan. Yeah, Naruto kecil belum tahu kalau tongkat golf itu bisa lebih berat daripada sapu.

Kita kembali ke misi. Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga benda berwarna merah ini berhasil menyentuh bolanya, tinggal 5 senti… 3 senti… 1 sen-

"Baik sekali kau mau membersihkan balkonku, dobe," ejek sang pemilik balkon yang baru saja datang, Naruto terlalu fokus pada misinya sampai-sampai tak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan itu, "sayangnya aku tidak butuh sapu," katanya, "…yang kuperlukan itu vacuum cleaner."

"Eh?"

Dengan itu, sang Uchiha menendang sapu merah itu hingga terjatuh dan membentur tembok yang memisahkan halaman mereka.

"N-NONA SAPUUUUUU!!!" seru Naruto dengan penuh pengkhayatan… bahkan kalau bisa, akan ditambah dengan slow motion.

Sapu merah itupun jatuh lebih jauh lagi dan mendarat dengan sukses di halaman Naruto. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaannya. Sekalipun tak patah, setidaknya si Nona ini akan mengalami patah tulang dan mungkin pendarahan dalam.

Air mata membendung di mata biru Naruto, dipandangnya Sasuke penuh kemarahan.

"…TEME!!" serunya sebelum berlari masuk bagai seorang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Kushina…

…dan entah bagaimana jadinya kalau tadi yang ia gunakan adalah si Paman—tongkat golf ayahnya.

**-Miss Broom Mission, status: FAILED-**

**

* * *

  
**

Kegagalan misi dari dua tongkat cukuplah sudah untuk membuat sang agen paham bahwa tongkat apapun tak akan mengembalikan bola-bolanya. Kini Naruto berganti strategi. Dalam genggamannya terdapat beberapa bola karet lain, sejenis dengan bola-bola di balkon Sasuke. Bisa tebak apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini? Melempar bola di tangannya hingga mengenai bola-bola di balkon Sasuke sampai jatuh ke halaman. Ya, setelah jatuh, ia pasti bisa bernegosiasi dengan Mikoto untuk bisa mendapatkan bolanya kembali.

Bocah pirang itu mendekat ke pinggir balkonnya, berusaha menghitung berapa jumlah bola yang harus ia selamatkan. Di sana ada bola putih, hijau, abu-abu, ungu, biru tua, merah, dan oranye. Tujuh. Tujuh bola. Nampaknya kini angka tujuh tak lagi menjadi angka keberuntungan bagi anak berambut pirang ini. Karena itu artinya, ia harus menyiapkan tujuh bola lain untuk menggandeng bola-bola korban penculikan Sasuke untuk turun menuju ke halaman.

OK. Saatnya misi dimulai.

Naruto menggenggam erat bola berwarna hijau marble di tangannya, siap melemparkan bola itu pada sang bola oranye. Selain karena bola oranye memang berada di ujung balkon, bola oranyelah yang paling penting untuk diselamatkan. Bahkan kalau bisa, warna oranye seharusnya menjadi salah satu warna primer di duni—err, nampaknya ini sudah tidak nyambung dengan narasi, tapi setidaknya itulah yang Naruto tanamkan dalam otaknya.

Nah, anak berumur sembilan tahun inipun melempar sang bola hijau, bola itu terlontar tepat ke arah balkon, dan sukses menyentuh bola oranye itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi berikutnya sama sekali tak sesuai harapan. Bola oranye itu memang menggelinding, tapi hanya menggelinding ke bagian dalam balkon, menuju pintu kaca yang terbu—eh, terbuka?

Saat itulah, mata biru langit anak ini mendapati beberapa jari kecil sempurna berwarna putih susu yang melekat pada telapak kaki seseorang… sang pemilik kamar. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan dan menyebalkan di muka bocah Uchiha itu.

**Total bola yang harus diselamatkan sekarang: 8 bola.**

**-The Balls Save The Balls Mission, status: VERY FAILED-**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto menelan ludah. Tubuhnya berkeringat banyak… bukan, bukan karena panas. Hari sudah sore, dan angin berhembus di balkonnya. Ia sendiri sedang berdiri di balkon itu, tepat di ujungnya. Memandang pada bola-bola koleksi kesayangannya yang berada hanya dua meter darinya. Tidak, mungkin tak sampai dua meter. Jarak balkonnya dengan tembok pembatas itu hanya 55 cm, itu berarti jarak antara kedua balkon mereka hanya 110 cm. Ah, Naruto baru saja bisa merasakan indahnya Matematika yang ia benci itu.

Naruto mencoba mengingat tingginya sekarang… mungkin 120-an? Atau 130-an? Dia tidak ingat—lebih tepatnya tidak tahu. Naruto memang tak pernah bisa diam kalau ikut tes kesehatan di sekolahnya. Memangnya siapa yang mau terus bertelanjang dada di depan teman-temannya selama lebih dari 30 menit? Ah, bukan, bukan malu. Yah, mungkin karena malu juga sih. Naruto memiliki sedikit pengalaman buruk semasa taman kanak-kanak dulu. Ia diejek oleh teman-temannya karena warna kulitnya yang berbeda. Padahal, bukan salahnya ia mendapatkan warna tan turunan dari sang ayah 'kan? Nah, intinya saja, Naruto tak tahu berapa tingginya… dan itu artinya ia juga tak tahu seberapa panjang kakinya sekarang.

Naruto menelan ludah lagi. Keringat dingin masih terus membasahi tubuhnya.

Tak ada waktu untuk main ukur-ukuran saat ini. Toh kalau tak dicoba, ia tak akan tahu… juga tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Ya, Naruto akan mencoba untuk memanjat ke balkon Sasuke.

Bocah berambut pirang inipun menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke atas besi penghalang balkonnya. Rencana langkahnya begini: naik ke palang, menginjak bagian atas tembok pagar, dan kemudian sampai ke palang balkon sang Uchiha. Mumpung orangnya sedang tidak ada—sedang mendaftar di sekolah barunya, kata Kushina.

Tapi… itu hanya seharusnya.

Karena nyatanya, baru satu kaki di atas palang, bocah pirang ini mendapati pintu kaca balkon itu terbuka… tentunya lengkap dengan putera bungsu Fugaku itu di sana. Celana pendek hitam dan kemeja putih masih melekat di tubuh Sasuke. Saat menatap wajah itulah, Naruto baru menyadari ia sedang ditatap tajam… lagi. Lagi? Tidak. Tatapan tajam dari sang Uchiha saat ini bukan tatapan sinis yang mengejek seperti biasanya. Tapi terlihat seperti… benar-benar marah.

Naruto terpaku dalam posisinya yang aneh tadi. Sedikit—ng, banyak, takut pada tatapan yang terus terarah padanya itu. Catat, inilah kali pertama ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang orang sebut… _Uchiha Death Glare™._

Tanpa kata-kata, Sasuke lalu menunduk. Dipungutnya bola-bola beragam warna itu dengan kedua tangan putihnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap tajam pada Naruto yang masih saja terus terpaku. Tapi… yang terjadi berikutnya sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Dasar-" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah, tanda marah yang tertahan, "DOBE!!!"

Dengan seruannya itu, satu bola putih ia lemparkan, tentunya menubruk dahi Naruto dengan sukses. Sukses pula membuat Naruto terjatuh ke balkonnya sendiri.

"Te-!" belum sempat Naruto membalas kesal, satu bola lain yang berwarna merah menyambut pipinya.

"BAKA!" hijau,

"BEGO!" biru,

"DUNGU!" hijau lagi,

"IDIOT!" abu-abu,

"CEREWET!" ungu, dan…

"USURATONKACHI!!" oranye.

"KAU PIKIR—KAU PIKIR AKU SERIUS?!!"

Setelah itu, Sasuke terengah-engah karena seruan dan lemparannya sendiri. Sementara Naruto—yang seharusnya marah karena terkena lemparan bola-bolanya itu, malah diam terpaku. Hanya kedua pasang mata mereka saja yang terus bertemu dalam emosi diri mereka masing-masing. Rasa marah belum juga hilang dari bola mata onyx Sasuke tapi setidaknya ia sudah mulai tenang dan pikirannya sudah normal kembali… dan setelah itu,

"Aaaargh, kenapa kulemparkan semuanya?!!" Sasuke berseru frustasi menyadari tangan dan balkonnya yang telah kosong.

Sedetik setelahnya, Naruto meledak tertawa. Bocah pirang ini sampai memegangi perut saking gelinya, dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu,  
"T-tem- umph! Hahahaha!!"

"DIAM KAU!" seru anak lelaki berambut hitam itu, tapi tak berhasil membuat Naruto berhenti tertawa, "Ugh, USURATONKACHI!!" Seru Sasuke lagi, tanpa bisa menutupi rona merah karena malu yang mulai tergambar di wajahnya. Uuh, seorang Uchiha? Teriak-teriak gaje di balkon? Melempar bola nggak jelas? Dan… blushing?! OMG!

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti membalasmu!!" seru Sasuke pada akhirnya, sebelum ia masuk dan membanting pintu kacanya keras-keras, tak peduli pada bocah pirang menyebalkan yang terus saja tertawa entah karena apa.

Terang saja Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Bukan saja ia melakukan beberapa hal yang sama sekali Non-Uchiha, tapi ini juga kegagalan kedua dalam hidupnya—padahal kalau diingat, ia baru saja mengalami kegagalan itu dua hari yang lalu. Kenapa ia harus mengalaminya LAGI?

Dan sialnya, lagi-lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke… kalah pada Uzumaki Naruto.

**- Climbing The Platform, status: not yet, but COMPLETED-**

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Review Reply…! ^^  
**

**Charlotte C. Lamperouge:** Megu publishnya subuh, Cha. Soal 'menengadah', iye… Megu yang salah. Kosakata nggak banyak—jarang membaca soalnya. Novel 'kan mahal… =___=" (lebih suka beli komik ketimbang novel) -digeplak-

**Freiya The Winter Fay:** Naru nggak suka nonton ceriwis lho, Megu juga lho~ -digetok- Nyahaha, Frei, awas kalau nilaimu jelek!! *siapin katana*

**Alluka Niero:** Xixixi, neechan… Mudah-mudahan bakal fluff. Soal 'lompat', nanti bakal ada saatnya… X3

**NakamaLuna:** Soo desuka? ^^ Semoga Megu bisa bikin yang lebih lucu lagi, supaya bisa memenuhi permintaanya Aiik. Amin…

**Aoi no Tsuki:** Hidup SasuNaru! XD

**Mikazuki Chizuka:** Nyahaha, mudah-mudahan nggak bakal ada angst sama sekali di sini… mudah-mudahan… *rolled eyes* -ditendang-

**azahi kisashi:** Mudah-mudahan nggak hiatus, amin. Lagian, kalo yang ini hiatus… I would be killed by someone… *ngelirik Frei* -digetok lagi- Eeeh, ngeupdate pake HP? HP-nya dijadikan modem gitu, say… jadi musti ada kabel data, pake Nokia PC Suite di kompi, GPRS/T-Flash aktif, dan… pulsa tentunya. =___= *orang yang sering banget menghabiskan pulsa demi fic sampe kena tegur*

**kuroKAME. kuruKAEMO:** Mari, Megu mangapkan… -dilempar- Euh, binun ya? Mmmh… Mangapkan Megu juga… Daku hanya tak rela Naru atau Sasu bersama orang lain… T_T

**kawaiihikari:** Iyaaah! Masih awal banget! Nyahaha! Perjalanan kita masih panjang~! X3

.**vongola ai.:** Nah lho. Ini review yang paling bikin Megu binun. Humor? Sebenarnya humor itu yang bagaimanaaa? ToT Megu rasa fic ini cukup lucu, tapi sepertinya masih belum bisa dikategorikan ke humor… eeeuh, bisa bantu dulu? Maksud Megu, humor itu yang… yang seperti parody itu 'kah? Atau? *binun dengan amat sangat* Kalau Megu rasa bisa, bakal Megu ganti genre-nya… I'll try!! *mata berkobar api semangat* (balas di FB, please! T,T)

**545UN42U LOV32:** Teheee, satu pesan dari Kaa-san, anakku …namamu susah sekali diketik. *dilempar ke pasar* Oceh, mudah-mudahan bisa lebih fluff lagi! X3

**Dani Scarlet:** Cacuke-ceme!! XD –dichidori- Xixixi, iya, gak tahu kenapa bosan sama mereka yang gede… maunya yang kecil dulu… XD –dirasenchidori-

**BrunoNadhGravano:** Iye, semangat buat UAS juga dah!! XD Yuph, Nad setuju~! Sebenarnya udah dibaca aja puas kok, soalnya di sini… Nad malah nggak berani ngasih hasil tulisan Nad sama orang lain selain my sist Hide… malu… 'kan jelek. T_T Tapi kadang review juga 'dibutuhkan' supaya kita tahu dimana kekurangan-kekurangan kita dan bisa memperbaikinya. =) Nad-sayang-Nadh! *hugs*

**Hakar4 S1n:** Yosh!! P(^o^)q

**Nazuki Kyouru:** Nyahaha, nggak tahu, untuk kali ini Megu nggak bisa mikir yang pendek! Ayo ayo, semuanya bikin sasunaru fluff!! XD –dicubit Ms. Angsty-

**Mendy. d'LovelyLucifer:** Pertanyaanmu telah kujawab dalam fic~! XD Para orang tua dan kakak, jauhkanlah anak dan adik anda dari TV. Atau setidaknya dampingi anak anda setiap kali menonton. *kampanye penyiaran a la KPI* -digetok-

**ambudaff:** *ZLEBB!* a-a-ambu, dulu dengan sekarang 'kan beda. Dulu belum ada cintaaa~! –dikepruks-

**Yuuzu-Chan:** Tiada kata terlambat untuk repiu~! *lebay* Yap, ini multichap!! XD Eeh, (baru nyadar) kenapa banyak yang berpikir ini bakal jadi oneshot? Apa karena HW dan Exam itu oneshot? O_o

**kakaichi:** Jiehehe, selama Megu belum apdet mah, belum telat, sayang… Ichi, apa kau tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Megu sewaktu berumur sembilan tahun? *evil grin* -ditendang lagi-

**NanashiNeko:** Nyehehe, jelas, baca ini lebih enak dari WtTRW… Megu juga nggak suka yang berat-berat kok! Jadi bikin yang ini, yang ringan-ringan saja… =D Nggak susah mikirnya, nggak kayak… *ngelirik Namikaze-sama* -ditembak –

**-**

**Thanks for read this, all of my dear reader… *peluk-peluk*  
Megu cinta kalian semua! Kenapa? Karena penulis nggak bakal ada tanpa pembaca! *menerawang ke masa lalu yang pahit sebelum ketemu FFN* -kicked-**

**Last, reviewlah kalau tidak keberatan. =)**


	3. Lesson 3

**Author's Note:**  
MATI LAMPU!!! GYAAA! Megu baru menyelesaikan ini, dan, matlam! PLN kejam!! TToTT  
WtTRW baru separuuuh… Hiksu, ibu editooor, tambah waktunya! Coba lihat! Mati lampu nih! Tidak akan lama lagi laptop inipun akan segera… segera… huwaaa! *dilempar karena brisik*

Gomen, gak ada repiu reply… Saya kejar-kejaran sama energi yang tersimpan di baterai benda ini soalnya… TT3TT  
Tapi, terima kasih banyak untuk: **ambudaff, Freiya The Winter Fay, kakaichi, 545un42u LOv32, Hakara Sinsin, Aoi no Tsuki, Mendy. d'LovelyLucifer, KuroKAME. KuruKAEMO, Nana YazuChi, azahi kisashi, nae-rossi chan, kakaknya si Neko, Nazuki Kyouru, Yuuzu-Chan, Shia Ryuka, Mikazuki Chizuka, NakamaLuna, .vongola ai., Dani Scarlet. And whoever who read this now!**  
Megu. Cinta. Kalian. Semua!! X3

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto!

* * *

1 September.

Dari kalender musim, itu berarti musim panas telah berakhir, berganti dengan musim gugur. Dan dari kalender pendidikan, itu berarti sekolah telah dimulai kembali. Tapi jangan salah, mentari masih saja bersinar hangat, belum terganggu oleh dinginnya angin musim gugur maupun dedaunan rontok yang sangat khas dengan musim ini. Ditambah lagi, masih saja ada seorang anak yang sama sekali lupa bahwa liburan telah berakhir. Uzumaki Naruto, murid kelas 4-2 di salah satu sekolah dasar Konoha, sama sekali lupa bahwa hari ini ia harus sekolah. Itulah mengapa ia masih bermain gameboy semalaman, dan baru terbangun 30 menit yang lalu karena sang ibu. Yap, 30 menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang anak yang kumaksud sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya yang memang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Jangan tanya kenapa. Jawabannya satu: ia terlambat.

Anak lelaki berumur sembilan tahun itu terus saja berlari tanpa melambatkan kecepatannya. Rambut pirangnya menari bagai tertiup angin, padahal justru partikel-partikel udaralah yang ditabrak oleh anak ini. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan saat tertimpa matahari memang tak bersinar ataupun terlihat lebih putih, tapi entah kenapa terlihat begitu cocok dengan sinar mentari itu. Beberapa butir keringat terbentuk dari dahinya dan mengalir ke atas alisnya, lalu mengaliri pipinya. Mata birunya sendiri terus saja memandang tajam sekaligus penuh kekhawatiran, tentu ia was-was, mana ada anak yang mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan?

'Semoga gerbangnya belum ditutup, semoga gerbangnya belum ditutup!'

Mantera barusan terus ia ulang dalam hatinya.

Setelah melihat sudut salah satu dinding sekolah, Naruto tak memperlambat kecepatannya. Dari sudut ini, tinggal berbelok sekali, berhadapan dengan gerbang sekolah dan masuk. Tapi hanya selangkah setelah sudut, Naruto berhenti dan kembali bersembunyi di bagian dinding yang tak terlihat dari gerbang itu.

'Kakashi-sensei!!' serunya dalam hati dengan wajah pucat.

Bagaimana tidak? Hatake Kakashi adalah pria single berumur 23 tahun yang baru saja lulus dari jurusan matematika salah satu perguruan tinggi terkenal dan mengajar di sekolah dasar Naruto sejak tahun ajaran baru yang lalu. Masalahnya di sini, selain tampangnya yang begitu misterius—dengan masker putih yang menutupi mulut dan mata kirinya dan sebuah buku aneh berukuran sedang yang hampir tak pernah lepas dari tangannya, Kakashi-sensei merupakan salah satu guru paling tegas yang pernah Naruto temui. Dan, kejamnya, pagi ini pak kepala sekolah menugaskan pria itu untuk berjaga di gerbang sekolah… tentu, untuk menghukum murid manapun yang terlambat hari ini.

Setelah menenangkan napasnya yang tersengal karena berlari, Naruto melongok sejenak dari sudut dinding itu. Mengintip Kakashi-sensei dari jauh. Uuugh, bagaimana caranya bisa masuk tanpa harus bertemu Kakashi-sensei?!

Naruto lalu menarik kepalanya lagi, ia mengubah posisi dan kini berdiri menghadap dinding serta memandang tembok tinggi itu. Apa… ia harus memanjat? Bagaimana caranya? Aaah, kenapa dunia begitu kejam? Kenapa di rumah maupun di sekolah ia harus dihadapkan dengan urusan manjat memanjat yang mustahil?!

"Kau pikir dengan kaki pendekmu itu kau bisa memanjat dindingnya, Naruto?" ucap seseorang, sukses membanting Naruto keluar dari pikirannya. Naruto membelalak mendapati sosok yang menegurnya itu. Dan setelahnya, sebuah pekikan penuh keputusasaan keluar dari mulutnya…

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!!"

**Lesson**

Chapter 3_  
…to meet and greet a new student._

Seorang pria muda dengan rambut yang terikat rapi, Umino Iruka, tengah berdiri di hadapan murid-murid perwaliannya. Salah seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun berdiri di sebelahnya, baru saja akan memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman barunya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Iruka ramah pada sang murid baru.

"Aku-"

Kalimat anak lelaki itu terpotong. Pintu kelas 4-2 tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria muda bermasker dan seorang anak pirang di sisinya.

"Iruka-sensei," panggil Kakashi-sensei dari balik maskernya, ia lalu memandang Naruto yang tertunduk—takut dimarahi oleh Iruka-sensei sang wali kelasnya. Kakashi berkata penuh sarkasme, "aku mengantar murid baru lain lagi."

Samar-samar anak pirang ini bisa mendengar suara cekikikan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Sayangnya Naruto tak mampu membalas ucapan guru yang sudah sempat menyeretnya ke ruang konseling itu. Ia hanya bisa mengangkat dagu, memberanikan diri untuk memandang wali kelasnya. Berniat untuk meminta maaf. Tentu, yang ia dapati dengan kedua matanya adalah Iruka-sensei yang sedang geleng-geleng kepala pasrah… dan, DAN, seorang anak lelaki yang telah mengganggu hidup damainya sejak satu minggu yang lalu…

"TEME?!!" pekiknya. Cukup untuk menjelaskan siapa gerangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

. . . . .

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya, seru, sekaligus bisik Naruto. Tentu, ia mengatakan itu pada bocah lelaki yang mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja biru muda di sebelahnya. Ya, tempat duduk Naruto memang berada di belakang, bersebelahan dengan kursi kosong yang siap digunakan oleh murid baru. Sekarang, murid baru itu sudah muncul, dan… yeah, intinya mereka duduk bersebelahan. Meski duduk di belakang, mau tak mau Naruto tetap saja berbisik. Kenapa? Karena ia tak ingin dijewer untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari ini oleh sang wali kelas karena penggunaan bahasa 'indah'-nya untuk Sasuke. Gurunya belum tahu saja, mulut si Uchiha bertampang anak baik-baik ini bisa lebih kejam dari Naruto.

"Jangan tanya aku, tanya saja ibumu dan dirimu sendiri, usuratonkachi," balas Sasuke cuek.

"HEH? Kenapa ibuku?"

"Karena beliau yang mengatakan, 'akan lebih baik kalau anak kita bisa satu sekolah,' pada ibuku. Lalu, disaat aku berniat memprotes sejak mendengar bahwa sekolah yang akan kumasuki itu adalah sekolahmu, aku malah disuruh masuk ke kamar untuk berpikir, hanya untuk mendapati seorang anak bodoh yang nekad berniat memanjat sampai ke balkonku dengan kaki-kakinya yang pendek, dan hasilnya aku sama sekali lupa tentang itu. Pendek cerita, saat kusadari… aku sudah terdaftar di sekolah ini, tepat di kelas yang sama denganmu."

"Teme! 'Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku?!"

"Dobe," balas Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto tajam, "…aku tidak serius. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan antara tantangan ejekan dan perintah sungguhan?"

Naruto terhenyak dengan mata melebar, sebelum…

"Teme!!" seru sekaligus bisik Naruto penuh kejengkelan. Memang, hanya para Uchiha yang bisa membuat sebuah ejekan bisa terdengar seperti perintah yang serius. Apalagi untuk orang yang belum mengenal mereka dengan baik. Setelahnya, Naruto hanya bisa buang muka dan merenggut. Berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun lagi dari sang Uchiha._ Dasar sombong. Padahal apa susahnya mengembalikan bola-bola itu dengan cara baik-baik, tanpa harus menghina dan mengejek sana-sini? Cih._

"…langsung saja, pasti ada di antara kalian yang belum menyelesaikan PR musim panasnya…" kata Iruka, baru terdengar di telinga Naruto. Kembali membuat Naruto terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pagi ini… PR?!!

"Jadi, yang belum selesai angkat tangan!" seru Iruka.

Anak yang mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning ini menelan ludah. Kalau ia bahkan tak ingat ini tanggal 1 September—bagaimana caranya ia bisa ingat untuk mengerjakan semua PR musim panasnya di tanggal 31 Agustus seperti biasanya?!

Saat Naruto terbelenggu dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengangkat tangan atau tidak, mendapat hukuman atau pura-pura selesai, mata birunya mendapati seorang anak mengangkat tangan kanannya. Meski menjadi satu-satunya yang mengangkat tangan, anak lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah stoic dan tanpa keragu-raguan sedikitpun. Sepertinya dialah satu-satunya anak di dunia yang bisa membuat 'mengangkat-tangan-karena-tak-mengerjakan-PR' jadi seperti 'mengangkat-tangan-saat-ditanyai-siapa-yang-ranking-satu-semester-ini'. Jangan tanya siapa, sudah pasti: putera bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha 'Teme' Sasuke.

Entah terdorong ego kompetisi atau apa, Narutopun ikut mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa ragu. Matanya menatap lurus pada sang wali kelas meski tahu Sasuke juga tengah menatap Naruto karena ulahnya barusan.

"…ada yang lain?" tanya Iruka-sensei pada akhirnya. Kelas tetap sunyi, dan tetap tak ada yang mengangkat tangan selain dua bocah ini. Naruto merenggut. Andai si Inuzuka sudah pulang dari Hawaii, pastilah yang mengangkat tangan ini bukan hanya mereka berdua.

Mata biru inipun melihat sang guru membuang napas sejenak. Pria muda berambut cokelat dengan luka horizontal di wajahnya itupun berkata,

"Naruto, berdiri di luar."

"E'EEEH?!!" Naruto segera memekik, tak peduli kalau suaranya mampu memecahkan kaca jendela sekalipun, "Kenapa aku sendiri, sensei?!"

"Karena Uchiha murid baru, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui PR apa yang kuberikan. Sedang kau murid lama, dan kau jelas-jelas sudah tahu PR-nya, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh sejenak pada anak lelaki di sebelahnya… hanya untuk mendapati sebuah seringai iblis penuh keangkuhan yang terarah tepat padanya. Anak pirang ini hanya bisa memaki dalam hati sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke**

**2 – 1**

. . .

Sang Uzumaki menapak dengan penuh kekesalan. Dalam setiap langkahnya, ia hentakkan sepatu sneakers putihnya. Menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Mungkin ini benar-benar salah satu hari terburuk dalam sejarah pendidikannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak membuat PR-nya karena Inuzuka Kiba. Bukan, bukan bermaksud menyalahkan si pecinta anjing itu. Hanya saja, kalau tahun ini Kiba tak terlambat pulang liburan, pastilah masalah PR ini tak akan ada. Setiap akhir bulan Agustus, Kiba akan menelponnya dan mengajak Naruto berkeliling mencari 'sumbangan' PR. Tapi karena selama tiga tahun berturut-turut begitu, mau tak mau Naruto jadi terbiasa. Tanpa Kiba, Naruto sukses lupa dengan PR, lupa dengan tanggal 31, dan lupa pula dengan tanggal 1 September. Hal berikut yang membuatnya lebih kesal lagi… si murid baru. Si murid baru tak tahu diri itu. Oh, Tuhan… apa Kakashi tidak cukup untuk menjadi mimpi buruk Naruto di sekolah? Kenapa harus ditambah dengan dia lagi?

Pikir Naruto, nama yang dicatat sempurna oleh Kakashi-sensei di ruang konseling setiap ia terlambat sudah sangat cukup untuknya. Tapi… dihukum berdiri di luar ruangan selama pelajaran Iruka-sensei begini? Auuh… sensei tercintanya itu tak akan membiarkannya mengikuti pelajaran selama PR musim panasnya belum selesai. Ah, andai ia bisa meminjam PR teman-temannya supaya bisa cepat selesai… Sayangnya semua orang di kelas, tentunya selain Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba, sudah mengumpulkan PR mereka. Dan ngomong-ngomong Sasuke… dia lagi… dia lagi! Naruto sudah cukup malu berdiri di luar kelas dan dilihati oleh anak-anak di kelas lain yang melewati koridor, belum lagi ditanyai oleh guru-guru yang melihatnya… Dan, si Uchiha satu itu, sukses membuat tanggul kesabaran Naruto jebol dengan ejekannya.

Andai bel pulang tadi tak berbunyi di saat yang tepat, bisa dipastikan Naruto pulang dengan wajah babak belur dan surat panggilan orang tua di tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, entah karena baru berhenti berkhayal atau memang baru menyadari, Naruto mendengar suara langkah… Suara langkah sepatu yang terdengar begitu dekat, dan sepertinya tidak juga menjauh dari Naruto… Hei, sejak kapan ada anak lain dari sekolah Naruto yang tinggal di daerah perumahannya? …kecuali…!

Naruto berhenti, berbalik, dan mendapati wajah anak lelaki yang menjadi salah satu sumber kejengkelannya hari ini. Anak lelaki itu ikut berhenti di belakangnya, berdiri diam dengan tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Topeng stoic menyebalkan tertempel erat di wajah Sasuke. Iya, menyebalkan. Naruto memang kesal melihat evil grin ataupun seringaian mengejek di wajah putih itu, tapi topeng stoic made by Uchiha juga sama mengesalkannya!

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" serunya kesal pada Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Memangnya kau lupa kita punya rumah berdekatan, Dobe?"

"Iya, tapi tidak harus berjalan di belakangku begitu 'kan?!" Naruto masih mencari alasan untuk kesal.

"Aku mau berjalan bagaimana juga itu sesukaku, dobe," balas Sasuke pada akhirnya sambil berjalan lagi, melewati Naruto dan terus melangkah.

Sambil merenggut kesal, Naruto mulai melangkah. Ia terus menjaga agar jarak kedua pasang kaki mereka kurang dari satu meter. Sekalipun ia memang kesal, sekalipun ia memang ingin sampai ke rumah dengan lebih cepat, ia tetap tak ingin berdekatan dengan anak ini.

Naruto terus memandang penuh kekesalan pada anak lelaki yang berjalan di depannya itu.

Sebenarnya… apa sih salahnya? Meski menggunakan bola, Naruto 'kan hanya mencoba menyapanya? Dan meski terpaksa masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dengan cara yang tak sopan, toh Naruto juga sudah berusaha meminta bola-bola itu dengan baik-baik? Kenapa sih, dia harus bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto? Padahal… Itachi, kakak Sasuke, memang tak banyak bicara pada Naruto, tapi setidaknya ia tidak jelas-jelas bersikap buruk begini pada anak berambut pirang itu! Naruto tak minta banyak—ia hanya menginginkan teman. Baru kali ini ada anak seumurannya yang tinggal di perumahan mereka. Terlebih lagi, orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke adalah sahabat orang tua Naruto… lalu mengapa mereka tidak bisa bersahabat?

Anak berumur sembilan tahun ini mendengus sebal. Naruto terus berjalan sambil menunduk melihat ke jalan yang ditapakinya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Sasuke, "Apa sih susahnya berteman?!" Tinggal menerima uluran tangan, tersenyum, dan mengucapkan salam. Finish. Selesai. Tamat. The end. Seharusnya begitu 'kan?

Tapi Naruto tetap bungkam, ia tidak kunjung mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari otaknya… Anak ini tentu ingat, ia bahkan belum punya kesempatan untuk menyapa dan berkenalan dengan Sasuke secara baik-baik. Ia mengetahui segala tentang Sasuke maupun Itachi berkat informasi ibunya. Dan… ia tahu, ia juga tahu… Di dunia ini, ada yang namanya senyum palsu… pertemanan palsu… apalah namanya. Mungkin umurnya memang masih 9 tahun… tapi dia adalah anak yang pernah diolok-olok bahkan sejak berumur 5 tahun, hanya karena penampilan fisiknya yang berbeda dari kebanyakan anak Jepang… Dia juga anak yang pernah menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri anak-anak lain yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai teman itu ikut menertawakannya saat ia diperolok…

Entah kenapa… ia tidak mau, ia tidak mau hanya memiliki 'pertemanan palsu' dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe!" seru suara yang telah dihapalnya itu, membuatnya mengangkat dagu dengan segera untuk membalas dengan seruan yang sama kerasnya.

Tapi hanya sepersekian detik dari saat itu, sebuah tangan kecil menarik tubuh mungilnya menyingkir ke sisi jalan… dan sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam melintas dengan cepat di tempat Naruto tadi.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia baru bisa memahami keadaan saat melihat tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang bahunya, sementara si pemilik tangan sendiri sedang menatap kesal pada motor besar tadi yang semakin jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang… Ah, Sasuke baru saja menyelamatkannya?

Tak lama, mata onyx hitam itu mengarah pada mata birunya. Segera saja Naruto membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk berterima kasih. Tapi belum juga satu kata sempat keluar dari sana, ia terpotong oleh kata-kata si bocah Uchiha…

"Dasar dobe, matamu dimana? Kalau melangkah perhatikan jalanmu!"

Setelah itu, anak berkemeja biru muda itupun melepaskan bahu Naruto dan kembali melangkah. Rasa kesal jelas-jelas masih terlihat di tiap langkahnya. Untuk detik berikutnya, Naruto lagi-lagi membisu. Kadang, ia memang butuh waktu lebih lama daripada biasanya untuk bisa mencerna sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Dan… dari situ ia paham, mungkin Sasuke punya mulut tajam, punya wajah menyebalkan, punya sikap yang menjengkelkan dan selalu saja sukses memancing kemarahan… tapi setidaknya, pertemanan yang siap ada untuk Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang palsu.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah berwarna tan ini.

"Hei murid baru!" serunya dengan suaranya yang memang jauh lebih kekanakan ketimbang suara Sasuke. Sasuke tidak berhenti, tapi Naruto juga tak menyerah. Digerakkan kedua kakinya untuk mengejar langkah Sasuke. Setelah berhasil, ia menghadang Sasuke dari depan dan berdiri di sana—sukses menghentikan langkah sang Uchiha bungsu.

Narutopun tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kita belum berkenalan," katanya sambil nyengir, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal."

Sesaat, anak lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya memandang tangan yang terulur padanya dengan kedua mata onyxnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, hingga melewati Naruto.

Saat Naruto bisa mencerna apa yang baru terjadi padanya itu dan berniat menyerah, ia mendengar suara anak lelaki yang telah berjalan membelakanginya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-

* * *

**_

.

FREIYA! TAMBAHAN WAKTU! TIME UP! –dilempar-  
Nyahaha… Doakan lampu Megu nyala, kalo gitu!

.

**Untuk typo di semua fic yang saya update hari ini, mohon dimaafkan... m(_ _)m  
Tapi untuk kesalahan selain typo, just tell me! XD  
Review, if you don't mind…**


	4. Lesson 4

**Author's Note:**  
Megu gagaaaal! Gagal memenuhi deadlinenya!! TT^TT *nendang jadwal siaran* *nendang PLN yang ngasih matlam* *nendang otak yang gak bisa ngasih detail ide* *ditendang balik*

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Halo, Shikamaru?"

"_Hm."_

"Shika, pinjam PR-mu!"

"…_tidak."_

"Heei~ Ayolah Shika! Aku sudah berusaha menelpon yang lain, tapi mereka menutup teleponku~"

"_Jelas saja, setiap tahun 'kan—"_

"Chouji mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas kata-katanya…"

"_Mungkin itu karena keripik di dalam mul—"_

"Saat kutelepon, Shino tidak ada di rumah. Dia masih saja berburu serangga, padahal musim panas 'kan sudah habis…"

"_Itu karena—"_

"Kiba juga belum pulang-pulang! Kata neneknya mungkin lusa atau besok… Jadi, please, pinjamkan PR-mu padaku~! Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku!"

"…_mendokusai."_

"Eh?"

"_Semua PR sudah dikumpulkan. Tinggal punyamu, Kiba, dan si Uchiha itu yang belum dikumpul."_

"Kau bilang apa? Sasuke—"

"_Ya, Kakashi-sensei menyuruhnya mengerjakan PR ini juga."_

"Heh?"

* * *

**Lesson**

Chapter 4  
_**…to 'Borrow' a Homework from your Neighbor.**__  
_

* * *

Dengan cekatan jari jemarinya menggerakkan pensil di atas kertas. Angka demi angka tertulis di atasnya. Sasuke tengah duduk di atas kursi, di sisi meja belajar yang menjadi tempat 'kerja'-nya sekarang. Dia memang murid baru, tapi toh materi pelajaran di sekolah ini maupun sekolahnya yang dulu tidak jauh berbeda. Pekerjaan rumah di musim panas yang harus ia kerjakan memang banyak—sangat banyak, mengingat dia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk menyelesaikannya. Guru-guru di sekolah barunya memang memberi keringanan, dia boleh-boleh saja mengosongkan jawaban dari soal yang belum ia mengerti. Tapi… Uchiha? Jawaban PR yang tidak sempurna? Apa kau bercanda?

Seulas senyum—lebih tepat disebut seringai—terukir di wajah sang Uchiha bungsu. Satu soal matematika selesai lagi. Ini pelajaran terakhir yang perlu ia selesaikan dari semua PR-nya. Sejujurnya, ia memang sengaja meninggalkan matematika untuk dikerjakan terakhir. Bukan karena takut, justru karena suka!

Pintu lalu terbuka.

"Sasuke," ucap ibunya sementara daun pintu itu bergerak untuk membuka lebih lebar. Dua pasang mata onyx mereka bertemu. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memandang bingung pada ibunya… sejak kapan ibu membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk dulu?

Lalu, dengan mata onyx yang sama, Sasuke akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya… seorang anak pirang yang berdiri agak kaku di sisi kiri ibunya, tadinya tertutup dengan daun pintu berwarna abu-abu itu. Hoh. Sasuke sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan yang membuka pintunya tanpa menggunakan etika itu.

Secara otomatis, Sasuke memandang tajam pada si anak pirang. Berbeda dari biasanya, mata biru anak itu tak memunculkan perlawanan ataupun kekesalan. Kini tatapan anak berkulit kecokelatan itu bagaikan kelinci yang tengah terperangkap di sarang serigala. Sasuke heran, tapi tak ia perlihatkan. Kalau Naruto memang sebegitu takut kepadanya—pertanyaan yang narsis memang—untuk apa anak itu sampai datang ke sini segala? Tanpa sadar, Sasuke malah memandang lebih tajam lagi pada anak itu.

"Sasuke!" tegur ibunya, mengetahui dengan persis jurus death glare keluarga apa yang sedang menyerang Naruto.

Sasukepun berhenti. Mata onyx bertemu pandang lagi dengan mata onyx. Mempertemukan kedua emosi mereka, mengalirkan kata-kata teguran dari sang ibu kepada anaknya. Si Uchiha bungsu lalu membuang muka, sok fokus pada pekerjaan rumahnya. Andai dia adalah anak pirang itu, mungkin dia sudah dalam 'pouting mode' sekarang. Yah, hanya andai.

"Awas kalau kalian bertengkar lagi," tegur sang ibu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sasuke tahu persis kata-kata yang tersembunyi di kalimat itu. Kurang lebih berarti: awas kalau kau mengganggunya lag—

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto, kembali mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Mendengar seberapa besar nada permohonan yang tercampur di dalam suaranya, mau tidak mau Sasuke menoleh kepadanya. Anak pirang inipun melanjutkan, dengan mata biru yang memandang tepat kepada sang Uchiha, "…bantu aku. Ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya mengerjakan PR matematika!!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Hanya beberapa detik.

"…kau mau tidak pakai kata 'tolong', dobe?"

"T-tolong!" kata Naruto akhirnya. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang kini basah dengan keringat dingin. Harus sampai sejauh mana ia merendahkan harga dirinya hanya untuk bisa mengerjakan PR-nya?

Mata onyx kembali memandang pada angka-angka di hadapannya. Mulutnya berkata pendek, "Tidak."

"Teme-! Kalau begitu pinjamkan PR-mu!" balas Naruto—panik. Tak ia sangka si bungsu ini akan sebegitu kejamnya. Hanya sedetik kemudian, ia lalu mendapati anak yang dimaksud menyeringai penuh kemenangan padanya. Rasa-rasanya Naruto hampir bisa mendengar dengusan bangga yang keluar dari anak itu.

Sasuke membalas, "Semudah itu kau mau mencontek?"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak mencontek! Aku hanya mencatat!" balas anak lelaki berbintang Libra ini dengan gelagapan, tidak tahu harus mencari pembelaan macam apa.

"Hn," balas si Uchiha lagi, "kalau kau memang tidak tahu, kujelaskan sedikit. Mencatat pekerjaan orang lain tanpa mengerti apa yang kau catat itu disebut mencontek."

"TEMEEE! Kubilang aku—"

"Akan kubantu," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba, mungkin agak sedikit kesal karena belum terbiasa mendengar pekikan-pekikan si bocah Uzumaki dari jarak dekat. Kemarin-kemarin 'kan mereka saling berseru dari jarak jauh? Karena kalimatnya itu, ia bisa mendapati sinar terang yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi mata biru langit sang bocah. Tanpa sadar iblis bermain lagi di otaknya…  
"…tapi ada syaratnya."

Sinar bahagia itu meredup.

"…a-apa?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Apalagi yang Sasuke mau sekarang?

"Kau harus jadi budakku selama seminggu," balas Sasuke kalem.

Naruto tercengang… sekali lagi, tercengang. Mulutnya hampir terbuka lebar, dan matanya membelalak. Dan ia terpaku selama lebih dari dua detik dalam posisi itu.

"Pilih mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai khas miliknya, "Dikeluarkan dari kelas Hatake-sensei tanpa batas waktu, atau jadi budakku selama seminggu?"

Beberapa detik kemudian… sang Uzumaki tidak lagi ada di kediaman Uchiha.

* * *

Mengerjakan PR…

Dikeluarkan dari kelas…

Mengerjakan PR…

Atau dikeluarkan dari kelas…

Mengerjakan PR…

Atau terus dikeluarkan dari kelas…

Jadi budak Uchiha…

Atau…

"Aaaargh!!" pekik Naruto gemas sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Mata birunya memandang ke jalan sepi beraspal di hadapannya dengan tajam. Kaki-kaki kecil berlapis sneakernya terus melangkah di atas jalan yang sama, hanya beberapa puluh meter dari rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Bagaimana caranya keluar dari masalah ini? Mana bisa—mana bisa ia memberi tahu pada orang tuanya kalau dia sebenarnya tidak mengerti pelajaran matematika… dan dia sedang dalam masa hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan PR musim panas? Jatah ramennya bisa dipotong—bukan, malah akan dihilangkan! Naruto tahu persis ayah ibunya cukup kejam untuk urusan sekolah dan pelajaran. Masalahnya… masalahnya, matematika memang bukan pelajaran yang gampang… apalagi kalau yang mengajar itu guru killer aneh dengan masker aneh yang menutupi wajahnya tanpa alasan jelas dan selalu membawa-bawa buku aneh pula. Di semester awal pelajarannya, Naruto tak memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi. Bocah ini terlalu tertarik pada penampilannya yang nyentrik sekaligus takut pada Hatake Death Glare™-nya, dan jadinya ia tak ingat—apalagi paham—materi mereka saat itu. Dan karena materi-materi pelajaran berikutnya selalu berdasar pada materi pertama, alhasil Naruto jadi tak mengerti semuanya.

Sekarang, kalau dia tidak mengerjakan PR yang satu ini—meniru hukuman Iruka-sensei kepadanya kemarin—Kakashi-sensei tidak akan membiarkan Naruto memasuki kelasnya. Dan apa artinya itu? Jatah ramen yang dipot—eh, maksudku, nilai-nilai merah di rapor!

Bocah berumur sembilan tahun ini menghembuskan napas panjang. Tak ia sangka hidup bisa serumit ini… hidup jadi serumit ini tanpa Kiba dan ajakan anehnya setiap tahun. Ah, si pencinta anjing itu pula… kapan dia akan pulang?

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik, dan memandang kepada sebuah rumah yang memiliki tipe persis dengan rumahnya. Oh, OK, ini memang kompleks perumahan, jadi hampir semua rumah punya model yang serupa. Tapi ia memandang hanya pada satu rumah, satu rumah secara spesifik, tanpa peduli pada rumah lain… rumah itu, rumah tempat tinggal si bungsu Uchiha dan keluarganya.

Apa… aku jadi budak saja?

* * *

"Jadi, angka yang di sini dimasukkan ke sini," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan kalem dan penuh perasaan, tangannya terus bergerak di atas kertas dengan lincah. Haha, matematika memang menarik!

"Terus angka ini… begini. Jadi hasilnya 17. Sudah mengerti caranya?"

Tanpa kata-kata, bocah berambut pirang ini mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke… Sasukepun menghembuskan napas lega dan kembali membaca bukunya—hanya untuk mendapati Naruto kembali lagi ke kamarnya lima menit kemudian.

Naruto berdiri tegang di ambang pintu abu-abu, menatap takut-takut ke arahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara kekanak-kanakannya, "Rasanya tadi aku sudah mengerti, terus di jalan aku membuka-buka lagi buku catatan matematikaku, dan—"

"Intinya saja," potong anak berambut hitam itu.

"A-aku tidak paham, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya sejenak. Hanya sejenak.

"Dasar dobe."

"Teme!"

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Jadi sebagian rumusnya sudah kutuliskan, kau tinggal mengikuti cara-caranya, dan mendapatkan angka-angka yang tepat untuk melengkapinya. Terus kau akan mendapatkan hasil akhirnya…"

Tak ada jawaban. Bocah berambut pirang ini mengambil buku catatannya yang sudah ditulisi rumus oleh sang Uchiha bungsu. Sambil mendekap buku itu bagai harta, iapun melangkah keluar dari kamar, berniat pulang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang lagi. Bersabarlah, ini demi menjadikannya budak selama 7 hari…! Sasuke menyeringai keji membayangkan bagaimana kesenangannya nanti selama 7 hari itu. Tapi nampaknya, takdir belum mengizinkan ia berbahagia sekarang…

Karena, tak sampai lima belas menit setelahnya, pintu abu-abunya kembali terbuka, kembali menampilkan bocah yang sama… dengan ekspresi yang sama pula.

Naruto membuka pembicaraan lagi, "Aku—"

"Dasar dobe!!" potong Sasuke kesal. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Naruto katakan.

"Hei, teme! Makanya kalau membantu jangan setengah-setengah! Mana mungkin aku mengerti kalau melihat rumus bolong-bolong begini!"

"Begini ini orang yang tidak mau menyebut dirinya akan mencontek PR-ku?" balas Sasuke lagi, "Anak dengan kepintaran standar pun pasti bisa mengisi itu! Ah, aku lupa kalau kau itu memang dibawah standar!"

"Brengsek!" Naruto tidak kalah kesal, "Aku tidak mau jadi budakmu kalau PR-ku tidak—"

Sebuah buku tulis biru yang terlempar ke arah wajahnya memotong kalimat Naruto. Secara otomatis Naruto mengambil buku yang telah menubruk wajahnya itu, ia berniat membalas lagi dengan emosi, "Apa—"

"Bawa itu! Sekarang kau pulang dan catat semuanya, jangan lupa kembalikan padaku besok!" perintah Sasuke sembari mendorong-dorong Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya selangkah di luar kamar sang bungsu, pintu abu-abu tertutup rapat di belakang Naruto. Beberapa detik setelahnya, suara pintu yang dikunci sampai ke telinganya.

Naruto terdiam memandang buku biru yang ia pegang bersama buku oranye miliknya. Iapun membuka cover buku itu dan mendapati beberapa baris kata, _'Buku Tugas Matematika—Uchiha Sasuke.'_

* * *

"Aku pulang…" ucap Naruto lesu setelah sampai ke pintu depan.

"Selamat datang!" balas ibunya dari dalam, tepat dari arah dapur, ia lalu mendengar ibunya melanjutkan dengan nada geli, "Itu yang ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini lho, Naruto!"

Bocah berambut pirang ini tak membalas. Ia sudah capek harus berputar-putar kompleks hanya untuk sampai ke rumah Sasuke. Rumah mereka memang saling membelakangi, tapi tetap saja ia harus mengambil jalan berputar untuk bisa sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Tembok belakang mereka tidak punya pintu yang bisa membuat dua keluarga ini memiliki akses mudah ke rumah yang lain. Dan sepertinya, semua pagar tembok di kompleks ini begitu.

Naruto membuang napas panjang sambil duduk dan membuka sepatu sneakernya.

Keterlaluan sekali kalau dia tak bisa juga menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya setelah semua usaha kerasnya ini. Untung saja Sasuke akhirnya mau meminjamkan bukunya… tapi… jadi budak? Hhh… Mudah-mudahan saja pekerjaan bocah Uchiha itu memang benar. Entah bagaimana Naruto akan mengamuk nanti kalau ujung-ujungnya dia mendapat nilai merah juga untuk semua energi dan harga diri yang terpaksa ia buang!

Anak lelaki dengan rambut keemasan inipun bangkit, meraih buku catatan matematikanya, juga buku tugas Sasuke, dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lalu, suara dering telepon sampai ke telinganya…

"Naruto, angkat teleponnya dulu!" seru sang ibu.

"Iyaa…" balas bocah ini lemas, berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat pesawat telepon mereka berada. Diraihnya gagang telepon yang berwarna merah tua itu.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Naruto?"_ balas seseorang di sana. Naruto hapal benar suara ini… suara teman yang belum didengarnya sepanjang musim panas, suara dari salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan semua kegilaan dengan PR ini: Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto membalas malas di telepon, "Hm."

"_Naruto,"_ ucap Kiba serius dari seberang, kalimat berikutnya penuh dengan nada permohonan, _"Pinjam PR-mu!"_

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Big thanks to: **Niero-nee, omoidani, Harllout Scord, Azahi Kisashi, Nazuki Kyouru, Freiya The Winter Fay, Kionkitchee, ambudaff, 545un42u L0v32, Yuuzu-chan, one of Mishellyn, Aoi no Tsuki, Mikazuki Chizuka, Romanticha, bellatheshrimp, kurukanda-B-nolawlie, Chubby Chu, NakamaLuna, Kakaichi, Chiba Asuka, Mendy. d'LovelyLucifer, nae-rossi chan, sakurako sakura, NanashiNeko, Sakurako Shiina, Hana Yume, dan Uchiha Nata-chan.**  
Gomen telat updatenya, gomen juga gak bisa reply semuanya… akses internet terbatas, tahu kan Megu cuma ngapdet pake HP... TT~TT *peluk-peluk*

Special Thanks to: **WildWitch13**  
Pokoknya arigato gozaimasu!! XD

Untuk **ibu editor**, yang sudah ngasih deadline, gomen Megu gagal kali ini... kalo ada tambahan pekerjaan Megu terima dengan pasrah, tapi kalo Megu lowong lagi ya...! *digeplak*

Dan untuk **Hideki**, thanks sudah memberi detail untuk plot fanfic anikimu ini! Luph otouto~

**Review, if you don't mind… =)**


	5. Lesson 5

**Author's Note:**  
OK... fic ini ternyata sudah saya tinggalkan selama... *lirik tanggal update sebelumnya* empat bulan. *digampar*  
WUAAA! Gomennasai! Saya bener-bener gak nyadar! Memang saya rada stuck, trus akhirnya lebih mementingkan fic lain dan akhirnya menelantarkan fic yang ini... maapkan ibu, nak. Maapkan saya juga para pembaca. T___T *tampoled by reader*

BTW... ini pendek, dan 'Lesson' nistanya dibagi dua part. *ditimpuk*  
Gomen, gomen! DX  
Saya minta kawan buat ngasih ide deh... kira-kira... hal nista apa lagi yang pantas Sasuke perintahkan pada Naruto? XP  
Gimme ur answer please~ *puppy eyes*

Ya sutra... nggak usah banyak cincong lagi... selamat membaca!

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Satu lagi pagi yang tergolong cerah di musim gugur mendatangi Konoha. Awan berarak lembut, angin berhembus sejuk, dan mentari bersinar dengan cerah sebagai penyeimbangnya. Tapi ini adalah pagi yang amat kelabu bagi satu orang—err, tepatnya satu bocah—yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Bocah berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju ke sekolah dengan dua tangan memegang tali ransel merahnya. Sneakers oranye masih setia menjadi teman kakinya, sementara ia mengenakan celana pendek putih gading dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu sebagai penghangat. Digenggamnya erat tali ransel sekolahnya sembari menghela nafas. Ia tahu menghela nafas pagi-pagi begini bisa mendatangkan sial. Tapi ia juga sadar benar, tanpa menghela nafas pun, kesialan telah mendatangi dirinya pagi ini.

Dan sumber dari kesialan ini, segera muncul di hadapannya dalam bentuk seorang bocah berambut hitam yang mengenakan celana pendek putih dan sweater biru tua yang sedang berjalan dengan memanggul ransel hitamnya. Seorang bocah yang baru saja berhenti saat menyadari suara langkah yang hampir dikenalnya terdengar dari arah belakang.

Bocah itu menoleh pelan dengan wajah datar, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai tipis saat mendapati keberadaan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, dob—ah, bukan," katanya, "selamat pagi, BUDAKKU."

* * *

**Lesson**

Chapter 5  
**_…how to survive being a slave for a week (Part I)._**

**_

* * *

__—Day One—_**

"Yo!" seru seorang bocah berambut kecokelatan saat melihat sosok Naruto dan Sasuke di pintu masuk.

Naruto jelas heran—bagaimana bisa Kiba semudah itu memaafkannya?

Sambungan telepon pertama Kiba yang meminta PR darinya kemarin segera ia tutup. Di sambungan telepon kedua, ia berusaha mengelak dan akhirnya menjelaskan tentang Sasuke dan usaha kerasnya untuk mendapatkan PR, lalu akhirnya memaki Kiba dengan kesal karena ia masih saja memaksa Naruto meminjamkan PR-nya. Di telepon ketiga, Naruto menyerahkan gagang telepon kepada Kushina sembari berkata bahwa sebenarnya Akamaru—anjing kesayangan Kiba—lah yang beberapa bulan lalu menjatuhkan vas kesayangan Kushina saat Kiba datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka—padahal kita tahu pasti siapa sesungguhnya pelakunya. Tentu, Kiba tak lagi mencoba menelepon untuk yang keempat kali setelah mendengar ancaman ibu Naruto yang akan membawa Akamaru ke dokter hewan lalu mengebirinya di tempat jika Kiba berani membawanya lagi saat datang bertamu.

Karena itulah, hari ini, Naruto telah bersiap menerima kesialan pertamanya: tidak dianggap oleh Kiba.

Makanya, jangan heran kalau Naruto terbengong-bengong saat mendapati anak lelaki dengan tanda segitiga merah di bawah matanya—semacam tattoo mungkin—malah segera menyapa dengan semangat penuh pagi ini.

Oh. Betapa ia salah.

"Namamu Sasuke 'kan?!" sapa Kiba ceria tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang terpaku dalam pose nyengir dengan tangan hampir terangkat.

"Namaku Kiba, salam kenal ya!" seru anak itu lagi, segera meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan menjabatnya erat sembari melanjutkan, "boleh 'kan kunyontek PR-mu?"

Naruto ternganga.

Dan Sasuke terdiam.

Tak ayal, bocah pirang ini segera membuka mulutnya untuk protes pada Kiba, "Hei, Kib—"

Namun terpotong. Terpotong tepat pada saat ia melihat si bocah Uchiha bukan saja telah membuka ranselnya—tapi juga tengah menyodorkan buku berwarna biru yang sangat Naruto kenal pada si pencinta anjing.

"Kembalikan secepatnya," ucap Sasuke datar pada bocah di hadapannya.

Kiba segera meraih buku itu dan berseru, _"Thanks!"_

Ia lalu kembali ke bangku, tentunya setelah sempat menjulurkan lidah ke arah Naruto.

Bocah yang dijuluri lidah habis kesabaran. Rasa-rasanya ada uap panas yang kini keluar dari telinganya.

Naruto segera membuka mulut dan berseru tanpa mempedulikan tempat dan waktu, "TEME! Kenapa semudah itu kau memberikan PR-mu pada Kiba?! Aku saja kau jadikan budak selama seminggu! Tidak adil ini namanya!"

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam dingin, "aku mau meminjamkan PR-ku pada siapa dengan imbalan apa, itu hakku, dobe. Lagipula, kau sendiri baru saja mengakuinya: kau budakku sekarang. Apa pantas seorang budak berteriak-teriak pada tuannya?"

"A-aaargh!!" Naruto hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

* * *

**_—Day Two—_**

"Hei… kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya wanita berambut merah yang memiliki nama Kushina itu pada anak semata wayangnya.

Naruto hanya membalas pertanyaan ini dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang di depan sandwich ham yang menjadi sarapannya.

Bagaimana tidak lesu? Ini hari kedua yang harus dijalaninya sebagai budak dari anak-sogong-sadis-nista-arogan-menyebalkan yang menganggap dirinya sebagai raja! Naruto sungguh bertanya-tanya… apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya selain membukakan pintu, mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajaran dan alat tulis di atas meja, membersihkan lalu menarikkan bangkunya duduk, mengekorinya kemana pun selama di sekolah (termasuk menjagainya di luar WC), dan bahkan memberi makan kelinci sekolah di jam makan siangnya? Ah, jangan tanya mengapa ia harus memberi makan kelinci sekolah segala demi Sasuke. Permintaan manis Iruka pada murid baru itu sudah cukup menjawabnya.

Bocah pirang ini baru akan menggigit _sandwich_-nya saat mendengar suara bel rumah mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Kushina sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu depan rumah mereka. Tak lama, wanita itu kembali dengan tergesa ke hadapan Naruto. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Ada Sasuke di depan, sayang," katanya, "menjemputmu!"

"He?"

Naruto melongo.

Tetapi segera setelah otak kecilnya mampu memproses informasi ini, cepat-cepat ia habiskan sandwich-nya, meraih ransel sekolah merah, pamit pada sang ibu, lalu berlari menuju teras dalam dan memakai sneakers oranye miliknya.

Ia terburu-buru, bukan karena ia merasa ini adalah salah satu kewajibannya sebagai budak. Sebaliknya, dengan jantung berdebar-debar ia membuka pintunya, bersiap menyambut perjalanan pertama menuju ke sekolah bersama Sasuke yang resmi. Ya, resmi. 'Kan selama ini mereka hanya bertemu di jalan saja? Sasuke tidak pernah menjemputnya, apalagi mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama seperti ini.

Saat didapatinya bocah bermata onyx hitam itu di ruang pandangnya, anak lelaki ini segera membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi—namun terpotong dengan kalimat pertama Sasuke padanya pagi ini yang berbunyi:

"Bawakan barang-barangku sampai ke sekolah."

* * *

**_—Day Three—_**

"Aku bukan budakmu!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin, dalam hati, sembari terus menggerakkan penghapus papan di tangannya. Iya, hanya dalam hati. Ah, betapa ingin ia meneriakkan tiga kata tersebut di telinga Sasuke sampai telinga bocah brengsek itu berdengung.

Ini semua gara-gara perjanjian sialan itu. Sasuke sialan. PR sialan. Matematika sialan. Guru sialan. Nilai sialan. Ramen sia—ah, tidak, tidak. Ramen terlalu suci dan berharga untuk dijadikan kambing hitam untuk masalah ini.

Masalahnya, ini baru hari ketiga, dan Naruto sudah merasa bagaikan berada di Neraka dunia.

Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke itu sejenis dengan Orotan, iblis pedofil mengerikan di sebuah tontonan televisi yang kerjanya menculik anak-anak polos dan murni sepertinya untuk dibawa ke Neraka terdalam yang penuh dengan sarang ular. Oh, betapa ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Satsuki, malaikat cantik berambut dan bermata hitam legam yang selalu bisa menjatuhkan Orotan lalu menyelamatkan anak-anak itu keluar dari Neraka.

Ia benar-benar ingin diselamatkan sekarang—meski ia tahu ia tidak sepolos anak-anak itu.

Naruto menghempas nafas panjang saat ia meletakkan penghapus papan yang terbuat dari plastik. Dipandanginya kelas yang kini telah bersih dan rapi, hasil dari kerja kerasnya sendiri selama beberapa puluh menit terakhir.

Sendiri? Ya, kalian tidak salah baca.

Bocah Uchiha keji itu memang serupa dengan Orotan karena seenaknya saja menyuruh Naruto menggantikan jadwal piketnya hari ini. Tetapi si bocah Inuzuka ternyata sama kejamnya dengan berkata bahwa hari ini piket diliburkan oleh Iruka-sensei, juga menarik teman-teman yang lain untuk datang ke rumahnya karena katanya ada anjing poodle putih super lucu yang baru saja didatangkan hari ini. Setidaknya Naruto tahu kabar pertama itu bohong, dan ini membuat bocah pirang kesayangan kita sempat berpikir keras untuk mencari tokoh jahat lain di acara televisi yang sikap atau penampilannya mirip dengan Kiba.

Mata biru Naruto lalu tertuju pada pemandangan langit jingga yang terlihat dari kaca jendelanya—kaca jendela yang bersih dan licin tentunya.

Sudah sore ternyata.

Wajar saja. Teman-teman di kelas lain—juga kelasnya, sebenarnya—bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam karena mereka mengerjakan piket dengan jumlah anak yang setidaknya lima. Tetapi Naruto malah harus mengerjakan semuanya ini sendiri, belum lagi ditambah fakta bahwa ia sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga memenuhi semua perintah Sasuke hari ini.

Dihembuskannya lagi nafas panjang sembari melangkah menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil ransel. Hari ini ia harus bisa menerima bahwa dia akan berjalan pulang sendirian, terlambat, di hari yang mulai gelap, dan, sekali lagi, SENDIRIAN. Naruto tidak takut gelap. Tidak. Ia hanya takut pada makhluk-makhluk yang katanya mulai keluar saat malam menjelang, atau pada para penculik anak yang sepertinya terlalu banyak menonton aksi Orotan sampai-sampai menjadikan pria berwajah ular itu sebagai panutan.

Ah, Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya, ini neraka Orotan tingkat berapa sih sebenarnya?

Langkah kaki mungil ini terhenti hanya semeter dari pintu kelasnya saat ia mendapati sebuah sosok; sesosok bocah bermata hitam dengan rambut hitam spike ke belakang yang sedang bersandar dengan angkuhnya di depan loker yang berderet di dinding koridor.

"Kau lama." Dua kata itulah yang keluar dari Sasuke sembari meliriknya tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto hanya terdiam.

Lidahnya bahkan kelu untuk sekedar membantah dan mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dalang di balik keterlambatannya. Dan di saat Sasuke mulai melangkah di koridor, bocah pirang ini hanya bisa mengikuti dengan langkah kecil cepat dan kepala yang tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipi merona.

Seharusnya… tak ada episode dimana Orotan berubah jadi Satsuki, 'kan?

_**-  
To Be Continued…  
-

* * *

**_

**Review, if you don't mind...!  
**


End file.
